custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
The Clapping Song
Category:Barney Songs '''"The Clapping Song" '''is an original Barney song that was first featured in the Barney & Friends episode, Hop to It. Lyrics :: This is a song and a clapping game :: It's so much fun to play :: You can do it with a group, you can do it by yourself :: You can do it most every day :: Just listen now. :: (clap rhythm) :: Have you got it? :: (clap rhythm) :: Now it's going to be your turn :: To try the clapping part :: You can do it real loud or do it real soft :: But get ready 'cause we're going to start :: Here we go now. :: (clap rhythm) :: Once more now. :: (clap rhythm) :: The good thing about this clapping :: Is that the rhythm will never, never change :: But the things we're about to clap on :: May seem a little strange :: On your stomach now. :: (clap rhythm) :: On your shoulders. :: (clap rhythm) :: The good thing about this clapping :: Is that the rhythm will never, never change :: But the things we're about to clap on :: May seem a little strange :: On your knees now. :: (clap rhythm) :: On your hips now. :: (clap rhythm) :: Here is the end of the clapping song :: It's sung in many lands :: Just to make us feel good on the very last time :: Everybody clap with your hands :: Here we go now. :: (clap rhythm) :: Last time now. :: (clap rhythm) :: Yeah! Barney, Dora & Friends version :: This is a song and a clapping game :: It's so much fun to play :: You can do it with a group, you can do it by yourself :: You can do it most every day :: Just listen now. :: (clap rhythm) :: Have you got it? :: (clap rhythm) :: Now it's going to be your turn :: To try the clapping part :: You can do it real loud or do it real soft :: But get ready 'cause we're going to start :: Clap loud now.. :: (clap rhythm) :: Very quiet now.. :: (clap rhythm) :: The good thing about this clapping :: Is that the rhythm will never, never change :: But the things we're about to clap on :: May seem a little strange :: On your stomach now. :: (clap rhythm) :: On your shoulders. :: (clap rhythm) :: The good thing about this clapping :: Is that the rhythm will never, never change :: But the things we're about to clap on :: May seem a little strange :: On your knees now. :: (clap rhythm) :: On your hips now. :: (clap rhythm) :: Here is the end of the clapping song :: It's sung in many lands :: Just to make us feel good on the very last time :: Everybody clap with your hands :: Here we go now. :: (clap rhythm) :: Last time now. :: (clap rhythm) :: Yeah! :: :: Barney Song Used In... Barney & Friends= #Hop to It! #Everyone is Special #The Exercise Circus! #Up We Go! #We've Got Rhythm #All Mixed Up #A-Counting We Will Go! #Caring Hearts #Let's Make Music! #Rhythm #Things I Can Do #Listen! |-| Home Videos= #Barney's Exercise Circus / Barney's Parade of Numbers (Scene Taken from: The Exercise Circus!) #Barney's Musical Scrapbook (Scene Taken from: Up We Go!) #Sing and Dance with Barney #Movin' and Groovin' (Scene Taken from: Let's Make Music!) #Please and Thank You (Scene Taken from: Caring Hearts) #A-Counting We Will Go (Scene Taken from: A-Counting We Will Go!) #Musical Zoo (Scene Taken from: Rhythm) #I Can Do It! (Scene Taken from: Things I Can Do) |-| Live Shows= #Barney's Open House #Barney's Theatre #Barney's Purple Park Tour #Barney's Zoo Tour #Barney's Musical Park #Barney Live! - The Let's Go Tour #Barney's Beach Party #Space Adventures #Barney's 20th Anniversary Concert #Barney's Sprout Concert #Barney Live in Concert |-| Music Cassette/CD= #I Love to Sing with Barney #Las Canciones de Barney 2 #Start Singing With Barney #El Parque Musical de Barney y Sus Amigos #Te Quiero Lo Mejor de Barney #Juguemos a Cantar con Barney #Perfectly Platinum 30 Dino-Mite Songs Trivia *The N Game and The T Game were both directly based on this song. In addition, My Family's Just Right for Me and I Can Laugh feature similar melodies. Category:Barney and Dora Songs